Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. He was born a merman to a powerful mermaid named Nerissa, as well as his sister Mimmi. Zac is quite sporty and grew up surfing. He's a water sporty type and a very strong character, and thinks gaining powers and a tail makes him super-strong. Personality Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to transform into a merman. When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. At first he is plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without transforming- and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. Season 1 When things hit rock bottom with Cam Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. It's Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who breaks up with him in "Betrayal". This all changes when Zac discovers not only that Lyla is a mermaid but that she wants to take his amazing new powers. The battlelines are drawn. Through the second half of season 1, Zac battles with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena for possession of the Trident. During this time, he displayed a great deal of resourcefulness such as in "The Trident Job" where he is able to outsmart the mermaids and gain possession of the trident. Because of this, and the sheer power of the trident, Zac's confrontations with his newly declared nemeses have mostly ended in his victory. However, in "Aquata Returns", the mermaids fianlly succedd in getting the trident from Zac and Lyla is able to hide it. This defeat for Zac soon proves short-lived. In "Zac's Choice", Zac finds the trident where Lyla hid it and they fight for it underwater, resulting in Lyla being knocked unconscious. This turn of events shocks Zac and he realises his mistake of trying to get the trident and later learns it will destroy the moon pool forever if it is taken there during a full moon, so he locks it away in the chamber once again after helping Lyla recover. Their friendship restored, Lyla is again the one he confides in the most, but it never goes any further than Lyla possibly would have liked. In the last episode of series one, Evie now knows Zac's secret and Cam has betrayed him by attempting to go to the Moon Pool on a full moon with the trident. Despite his broken friendship with Cam - Zac is relieved he finally can have Lyla and Nixie and Sirena as friends without trouble from Evie, who accepts the girls when she realises how untrusting she was of them Season 2 Season 2 begins with the announcement that Zac will experience the Seventh Cycle of the Moon, which will cause his connection to Mako to deepen. This means trouble for the Mako Island pod, who refuse to return because of him despite Sirena's protests that he is not a threat but their friend. At this point in time, Zac still doesn't trust Cam and trusts his allies Sirena and Evie. On the full moon night, Zac is drawn to Mako once again, no longer in control like he once was.Though Cam tries to help, Zac snaps at him that the situation has nothing to do with him. Then Ondina and Mimmi arrive on the scene and kidnap Zac and take him to Mako. Zac arrives at the Moon Pool, confused at what the mermaids will do to him to take his powers away. While Ondina and Mimmi use a potion and cause it to completely surround him, Evie rushes to the rescue and the mermaids are forced to stop when she becomes a mermaid right there. Zac is delighted that his girlfriend is like him now, despite the other girls including Evie herself being horrified. Becoming A Merman Zac was camping on Mako Island with his friend Cam when he became a merman. He walked off to take care of business and saw a light coming from a Cave. He walked into the cave, curious to see what was in it. He found a wall with a trident symbol on it and touched it. The symbol lit up and the floor beneath his feet disappeared and he fell into the Moon Pool. Mermen Powers Zac possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. He turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a merman, Zac has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Dolphin Tale", he starts the ignition on Joe's boat and starts moving it. In "Zac's Returns to Mako", when he was under the influence of the Full Moon Lyla tried to stop him from reaching the land entrance and he pushed her using this power. Hydrokinesis When he is showing Cam that he turned into a merman, he creates a ball made out of water and throws it at him. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Zac is shown using this power to heat up the pool and it evaporates so he can try and cancel Evie's pool party. Invisibility After his first Full Moon in "Zac's Return to Mako" he is now able to become invisible like the girls. In "The Siren" Zac turns invisible so Mrs. Santos doesn't see him in her office. In "Truce" and "Nowhere To Hide" he uses this power so he doesn't caught in the cafe and the warehouse. Volume Reduction Zac used this power to inprove Cam's and Carly's singing in "Sirena's Secret". Trivia *After Zac's transformation into a merman, he discovered he can hold his breath underwater for at least 20 minutes, but could probably hold his breath for an hour. After getting his tail, he has developed an increased desire for all types of seafood, such as prawns, which he eats for breakfast, and tuna. *He gave Evie a moon ring but the girls got it back. Zac's Gallery File:Zac.jpg File:Zac With Trident.png File:Zac In Pool.png File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png File:Telekinesis.png File:Zac swimming.jpg File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG File:Zac.JPG File:zac and cam camping.JPG File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Lyla and Zac.png File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Chai in cafeteria.jpg File:Zac's tail.png File:Zac wet.jpg File:Zac standing by garage.jpg File:Zac standing.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Zac outside his garage.jpg File:Zac smiling.jpg File:Zac using his powers underwater.jpg File:Zac finds a Moon Ring.JPG File:Zac and the Trident.JPG File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG File:Zac underwater.JPG File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac talking to Cam.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Moonstruck Zac.JPG File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Poseidon and Zac.JPG File:Stormy Seas.png File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Zac1.jpg File:Zac2.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:ZacEvie3.jpg File:ZacOndina.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg File:ZacEvie.jpg File:Zac's Happy Swim.jpg File:Zac Swimming After Trident.jpg File:Zac..JPG File:Zacunderwater3.JPG File:Zacangry.JPG File:Smug Zac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2